SnK Writing Prompts
by SuuCelestiaDensen
Summary: In a world without titans, sometimes your worst enemy is yourself. Welcome to the AU world, where everything hurts except without titans. Prepare for different pairings (some of which include an OC). Here, you will find a few writing prompts- long and short.
1. ReiBert Prompt 1: Night Terrors

ReiBert Prompt 1: Night Terrors (AU)-

"Reiner? Are you okay?"  
Reiner looked up from his hands, snapped out of his thoughts. "H- huh?"  
"You've been out of it for a few days…" Bertholdt pointed out, a small bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face.  
"I- I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well last night," Reiner replied quietly.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
_It wasn't me who had the bad dream…_

Reiner jolted awake to hear bed sheets rustling and a very troubled mass of shouts. He looked to the other side of the bedroom, turning on the light at his bedside.  
Kicking around in bed was Bertholdt, who was still asleep. He was in the midst of a night terror.  
The blond boy could only watch, worried for his best friend. _I'm sorry I can't wake you up, Bertl…_

This had been going on every night for a number of nights. Bertholdt would have night terrors, and as a result, he could not remember them.  
Reiner was plagued with knowing the truth and having to watch. He couldn't even ask what Bertholdt was dreaming. He couldn't wake him; he couldn't do anything but watch. He hated every second of it…


	2. Armika Prompt 1: Call Me Maybe

Armika Prompt 1: Call Me Maybe (AU)-

"Hey, hey, Erika, did you hear?"  
"Hear about what?" Erika looked up at her freckled friend.  
"We have a new student!" Marco grinned.  
"Boy or girl?"  
"Uh… I don't know," the male laughed.  
The blonde girl groaned. "It's a boy, isn't it?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Fantas-"  
Right then, the door opened, revealing a boy with blond hair that was a little bit longer than Erika's. His blue eyes darted around; it was obvious he was shy.  
Erika stared for a moment with a dropped jaw. She looked back at Marco, gripping his shoulders. "Marco! To the Bat Mobile!"  
"You're not Bat Man, Erika."  
"… Marco! Up, up, and away!"  
"Erika."  
"Marco-"  
"You're going to hurt yourself just speaking."  
"WHO IS THAT."  
"Armin Arlert," Jean spoke up.  
"Shut up, Bullfart, no one loves you," Erika shot. "Marco! Who is that!?"  
"Armin Arlert," Marco replied.  
"I just said that!" Jean whined.  
Ignoring the taller male, Erika sprinted forward after scribbling something down on a piece of paper. She ran over to the new student. She skidded to a stop in front of the boy (who was talking to Eren and Mikasa) and shoved the paper into his hands. She shot him a smile and ran back to Marco and Jean, yelling something about horses and freckles.  
Armin, bewildered, looked down at the piece of paper, surprised (as well as slightly embarrassed) with what was sloppily written before 10 digits.  
_Call me maybe?_


	3. Armika Prompt 2: Romeo & Cinderella

Armika Prompt 2: Romeo & Cinderella [Mirishira] (AU- Song Fic)-

_Setting all the words and feelings for you free from me tonight,  
I'll let them go, but I just know they never were really mine…_

Erika stared at the old photo, a tear slowly escaping her right eye. She whispered out a "goodbye" as she threw it into the flames of a fire in her fireplace placed in her bed chambers.

_Where art thou, Romeo? Romeo? Romeo?_

"Where's the Romeo you oh-so said you would be for me, Arlert…?"

_I didn't see you right beside me.  
Just can't believe it- that I did not see…  
But ain't it funny how we grew up so close, and yet we never could take the leap?_

Of all that time she had spent with the taller blond, she never really paid much mind to him. They were only really good friends.  
But Erika knew better than to think that.

_Us two together, we'd always weather  
No matter happiness or terror  
I know you'd better than all the rest then  
Never to notice that our hearts had become one  
But begging God not to keep us  
Too far to reach from  
Towers to climb, I wait here for you  
Changing into people who may never meet again…_

Whenever Armin was bullied or pushed around, Erika was always there to fight for him and to cheer him up. They were there for each other…  
But Erika's family had to move away, which caused a major problem between the girl and her best friend. She begged and pleaded her parents to allow her to stay, but it was useless.  
"Goodbye," Erika sobbed out as she stood in front of the airport, facing Armin.  
"I'll visit you, alright?" Armin tried to smile through his tears but failed.  
"O- okay…" The girl hiccupped. "I- I'll be waiting…"

_And they just say all the same things,  
Trying to protect me:  
"Oh how she runs away- so cute!"  
They never see the real me- the Cinderella…_

"How cute, she thinks she can go back," her aunt cooed to her mother which earned a small laugh.  
'Laugh all you want,' Erika thought bitterly to herself. 'I'll go back to Armin… One day…'

_And once upon a true love that was long, long ago,  
Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow  
Now I'm left all alone, slowly watching you go  
And broken Juliette, she cried..._

Erika, tired of waiting, decided to raise money and go back by herself. She wouldn't be stuck in this endless loop anymore. She wanted dearly to see her best friend again.  
When she succeeded, she went straight for Armin's house. She knew he'd still be there. She just knew. But she arrived when Armin was leaving the neighborhood- with a new companion. They were laughing and teasing each other.  
Erika froze in her steps, tears blurring her vision. Her one best friend had replaced her. He had moved on…

_Hey, thinking back do you ever remember the past?  
We were young, and you promised "that" which never lasts…  
It was you- no one else.  
It was me- no one else.  
And yet, the story is at its end  
And curtains fall…  
Ridden me of all the past that I knew never lasted  
But I'm begging you, don't let it end…_

Erika began to wonder if he ever thought of her after she left. She wondered if he thought back to their good days, where they promised they'd be together forever.  
If he did, why would he let it end? Why didn't he try to keep it alive?  
'Please don't let it end…' Erika fell to her knees, letting out a sob.

_You are my one Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…_

'Please… I love you…'

_"How good for you,  
"I always knew the two of you would be looking, oh, so cute as you do!"  
I never meant a word and you know it too,  
But I'll still just smile and nod…_

"Oh, hey, Erika! You're back!" Armin chirped, a bright smile gracing his features.  
"Heh, yeah…" Erika forced a smile.  
"Oh, Erika, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend!"  
"Oh, girlfriend? Oh, I've met you before! Wow, I always knew the two of you would be cute together," Erika lied, smiling and nodding.

_The two together, you saved from weather  
She holds the dog you went to get her,  
I know that feeling- know it well.  
Never to notice that then, I just can't be her…  
But underneath all the smiles,  
Lives a very vile  
Girl changing fate like poison daggers  
Cutting deep and taking me from pages left to write…_

"Hang on, I have to pay for this dog," Armin excused himself, running off to pay for the dog in his girlfriend's arms.  
'You took him from me…' Venom laced her thoughts. 'You made him forget me. You ruined everything!"

_But can't complain, knowing I am  
Always keeping quietly-  
I continue  
HATING HER TO DEATH!  
Oh god, have I become the monster in this fairy tale…?_

"Please excuse me," Erika turned. "Tell Armin I'm happy for him and am sorry that I couldn't stick around." She ran off, eyes filling with tears once again. She couldn't stay around that girl anymore. She felt her chest burn as she finally noticed her palm was bleeding due to her fingernails being dug into the delicate skin. When she got far away enough, she slowed to a stop, releasing a loud scream of frustration. She immediately froze, her anger dissipating. "Oh god… I'm turning into a monster… A big… Ugly… Green… Monster…"

_And never knowing anything  
But the fear and the pain  
Thinking over you again like I had knifed my brain  
Turn it all back around  
So I never had found  
The cursed love was in my heart…  
We made a vow never caring what others would think  
So we hid and we loved  
But gone when I had blinked…_

At the moment, Erika could only feel fear and pain. Armin filled every nook and cranny of her thoughts, and it hurt. It hurt so bad…  
"I wish I never felt this way…" She whispered, her throat gaining a knot. "We promised each other we wouldn't care what others thought… We had our own secluded place… So why… Why is it all gone…?"

_I don't want you to leave, so I just won't believe  
That I'm the tragedy Juliette who dies of love…  
Ridden me of all the things so I can finally drink  
And just forget how I loved you so deep…_

"Please don't leave me all alone, Armin…" She whimpered. "I need to forget… Everything… I need to forget how deeply I was in love with you…"

_Looking back into your eyes ("You're the only friend I've had")  
I see that you are blinded by a whole new love ("And I've been just so glad"- please stop or this gets bad…)  
It's HER love! (He's smiling!)  
"You're the only friend I've had" (Looking back into your eyes)  
"And I've been just so glad"- please stop or this gets bad… (I see that you are blinded by a whole new love)  
He's smiling! (It's HER love!)_

"You're the only friend I've had, and I've been just so glad," Armin smiled down at Erika.  
Erika stared into his eyes, seeing he truly was in love. And it wasn't towards her. But when she heard those words, she couldn't take anymore…

_Don't you know that's what I never wanted you to say!?_

Erika turned and began to walk away.  
"Erika?" Armin gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back to him. He froze upon seeing a world of hurt in his friend's eyes, as well as tears.  
Erika pushed him from her, turning back and running away.

_And once upon a true love that was long, long ago  
Burning bright as a flame that we would soon let blow  
Now I'm left all alone, slowly watching you go  
And broken Juliette, she cried…_

Erika hid away, crying silently to herself. She ignored the worried calls for her. She ignored everything. She couldn't handle any more of this charade. As she watched Armin wander past her hiding place, she wished that he had looked for her like this after she had left. She missed the happy times they had. She missed the times when she was happy to love her best friend even if she never told him.  
And yet, here she was, sitting all alone…

_Hey, thinking back, do you ever remember the past?  
We were young, and you promised "that" which never lasts  
It was you- no one else  
It was me- no one else  
So please, I beg, don't let it end!_

She wondered if Armin ever thought back to those beautiful days. But considering how he had moved on, she doubted it. She wished it could just be them again, keeping their promise of staying together forever…

_We made a vow never caring what others would think  
So we hid and we loved  
But gone when I had blinked…  
I don't want you to leave, so I just won't believe!  
But I'm the tragedy Juliette who dies of love…  
Ridden me of all the things so I now finally drink-  
This is the end of us now, Romeo!_

Erika stood in the middle of her living room, on a stool. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She believed no one would miss her- not even Armin. She slowly placed the rope around her neck, thinking back to the useless vow to not care what others thought. "I'm just Juliette… But this time, Romeo's not coming down with me…" She whispered, kicking the stool away from her feet as the front door slammed open.

_Fare thee well, my Romeo, Romeo, Romeo…_

"Erika!" Armin shouted, seeing his best friend hanging by her neck from the ceiling. He quickly got her down, seeing she was unconscious. He rushed her to the hospital, watching as she was admitted and treated.  
But the doctors told him that although she was alive, she was in a coma and that there was no sure outcome to this.  
Armin was allowed to visit her. As he saw his best friend lying unconscious in bed, he felt tears fill his eyes. He stumbled over, sitting down and gently tracing a finger along her jawbone. He whispered ever so tearfully, "I… I broke up with my girlfriend, Erika… Because I… I saw how much it hurt you. I- I haven't forgotten our promises… Nor my feelings for you… I just- I never knew you felt the same, so I… I tried to move on. But seeing your tears threw me over the edge… I- I'm in love with you, Erika… If- if you leave me now, I- I won't ever forgive myself… Please don't leave me… I- I love you…"  
But what broke him down was that the heart monitor's steady "beep… beep… beep…" suddenly changed to the noise he dreaded to hear.  
**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**  
"No… No, no, no! Erika, please! Please don't leave me! Don't die on me! Please!" Armin sobbed out, grabbing onto the girl's limp arm. "PLEASE, Erika! ERIKA!"

Armin was the only one who went to Erika's funeral the following week. This was when he realized how truly alone Erika was and how much she had treasured him.  
"I'm such a fool…" He mentally scolded himself. "I am such a fool…"

_Fare thee well, my Romeo, Romeo…_


	4. Armika Prompt 3: Jerk

Armika Prompt 3: Jerk (AU)-

"We should go to Disneyland tomorrow!" Erika chirped, plopping her hands on Armin's desk.  
"Sorry, I have work tomorrow," Armin looked away.  
The girl frowned. "Why do you always have work whenever I bring up plans?"  
"I just do."  
"Armin!" Eren came up, holding up a video game case. "I got the new game! Want to try it out tomorrow at my place?"  
"Sure, I don't have anything to do," Armin replied.  
Erika watched with a dropped jaw.  
After Eren left, Erika looked at the other blond with hurt.  
"You lied to me…" She whimpered out. "We- we're dating, but-"  
Armin just stood and walked away, leaving her to her own thoughts.

The next day, Erika decided she would try harder to make her boyfriend treat her like a girlfriend.  
Although… It wouldn't be as easy as she originally thought. She had confessed to him and asked to be his girlfriend, and he accepted- before stating the fact he didn't know who she was. After doing so, he just walked off. So even as boyfriend and girlfriend, Armin treated Erika worse than he treated the other girls…  
So here she was, standing in front of Armin's apartment. "Erika, it's time to walk to school with your boyfriend!" She knocked on the door, but after a minute, there was still no reply. She tried the door, finding it was unlocked. She opened it, finding Armin collapsed on the floor. "A- Armin!" She dove to his side, gently pulling him into his bed. She felt his forehead. "Y- you're burning up… There's no way you're going to school today…" Erika got up and walked to the bathroom (after searching for it for a minute or two) and grabbed a cloth, drenching it in cold water. She went back to Armin's side, gently placing it on his forehead.

When Armin awoke, he saw Erika- who was asleep at his side.  
Her head rested on her folding arms as she quietly breathed in and out.  
The blond felt a small smile reach his lips.  
The sleeping girl awoke a moment later, rubbing her tired eyes with a yawn.  
Armin immediately put on his normal façade, coldly speaking. "Why did you breaking into my apartment?"  
Erika's eyes widened upon realizing he was awake. "S- sorry, the door was unlocked! I- I saw you collapsed with a fever; I couldn't leave you there on the cold floor!"  
"… Get me some soup."  
"Sure thing!" Erika quickly got up. Stumbling due to the blood rushing from her head, she hurried out, gripping her wallet.

When Erika returned, she was holding a pot of soup. She rushed to Armin's side, and as she put the pot on the bed beside him, she gently took the lid off, revealing nice, hot beef stew.  
Armin stared at it for a moment with an unamused look.  
Thinking she did something wrong, Erika began to rapidly apologize.  
Ignoring her apologies, the blond took a spoonful and ate it. After swallowing down the warm liquid, he smiled, letting out a contented "Delicious!"  
Erika smiled too. _This is the first time I've ever seen him smile…_  
After a while, Armin had finished his soup, lying back down in bed.  
"Do you feel better?" Erika questioned.  
"Yes, thank you," the blond male replied, a small smile on his face. After a silent moment, he took a hold of Erika's hand. "Let's… Go to Disneyland sometime. You said you wanted to go, right?"  
This took the girl by surprise. Was he finally warming up to her? She smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" What caught her even more by surprise was when the boy pulled her close, hugging her. "A- Armin! You're sick!"  
"Oh well."  
"Armin, you need to get better, not give me your fever!" The girl whined (which earned a small chuckle).

The next day, Erika was glad to see Armin at school. She didn't mind that he was hanging out with his friends. At least he wasn't surrounded by girls.  
"Armin!" Erika chirped, waving an arm.  
Armin glanced at her with his usual cold stare, immediately looking away.  
Ignoring this, she hurried over. "We're going to Disneyland, right? When would be good?"  
"_Disneyland_?" Armin raised an eyebrow, his facial expression not changing. "What are you, a _kid_?"  
Those words made Erika's would crash down around her as she watched Armin walk away with a questioning Eren. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt her fists clench. "So yesterday was all an act!?" She shouted, tears escaping.  
Armin didn't even look back.  
"You know what!? Why did you even accept my feelings!? Why didn't you just turn them down!? If you hate me so much, why don't you just break up with me!?" She threw her school back at Armin, hitting him in the back.  
These words (as well as the bag) caused Armin to just stop, but they weren't strong enough for him to turn around.  
"I… I hate you, Armin Arlert!" Erika screamed. Right then, she felt lightheaded, and the whole world disappeared from her sight.  
Eren let out a surprised shout. "She- she collapsed!"  
Armin spun around, shocked to see Erika on the floor, unconscious. He quickly walked over, gently picking her up. "Eren, hold her bag. I'll see you in class."

Erika woke up in the infirmary, slowly getting up.  
"Sorry."  
She looked to the side, seeing Armin. She immediately glared at him, looking away. "For what?" She asked, her voice laced with ice-cold venom.  
"For getting you sick. … And upsetting you."  
Erika, still looking away, let out a small grunt of disbelief. "You're different. When we're alone, you're nice and… And actually look at me like I matter. But when you're with others, you… You treat me worse than you treat everyone else… I- I can't stand it anymore… I- I really liked you, and yet…"  
Armin gently pulled her close in an embrace. "I'm sorry, okay? I promise you this, Erika, I won't do it anymore."  
Erika sniffled, hanging onto his shirt. "Y- you better not…"  
"I'll be better to you. Because… I actually like you."  
"That's… That's assuring… Jerk."  
"Hey, not nice," Armin laughed a little.  
"Says the one who started it."


	5. JeanMarco Prompt 1: Wish

JeanMarco Prompt 1: Wish (AU)

"Jean, look!" A small freckled boy pointed up at the sky. "A shooting star! Make a wish!"  
The boy by his side looked up as well. He closed his eyes, silently making his wish.  
When the shooting star was gone, the freckled boy looked at his friend. "What did you wish for?"  
"I'll tell you when it comes true," Jean grinned.  
"Aw, but I wanna know!"  
"Marco, you'll have to wait."  
"Fine," Marco pouted.

"Did it come true yet?"  
"What?" Jean looked up at his freckled friend.  
"It's been 10 years; it's bound to have come true."  
"Oh, my wish?"  
"Yeah."  
Jean smiled. "Yeah, it did."  
"What was it?" Marco grinned like a child. "Tell me, tell me!"  
"Well," Jean chuckled. "It was for you to return my feelings."  
Marco was silent for a moment. After that, he smiled, attacking his friend with hugs. "That's so cute!"  
"Whoa, Marco!"


End file.
